


Got a Room

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-03
Updated: 2003-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman and Lex take the moments they can steal. It doesn't mean they're happy about it.  Written for dammitcarl's motel sex plot bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a Room

## Got a Room

by spyhop

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/spyhop>

* * *

They don't have a signal. They can't talk on the phone. Face to face is the only solution and even that isn't anywhere near all right. Skin to skin is the only real thing they have left. The friendship has been eroded, lost and buried over years of resentments, expectations and more hurt than either can admit. Impervious doesn't mean unreachable and untouchable doesn't mean invulnerable. 

But naked means sex and sex brings relief or at least release. And if that's what they can get both have enough hate in them to take it. Take it until the groaning and the touching and the whispered words stop and they accidentally see each other and realize it'll never be enough, never be right, never be the destiny they promised each other. 

Their breathing is harsh as they don't talk. The heroic one doesn't want to somehow make it better, make his heart unclench. The one with the all-important image doesn't want to give in, stall his momentum. But physically they can't lie and truth, borne by blood and bone, tears and gnaws its way into the room. Neither actually moves; their bodies linger and the moment becomes tender. 

A hand, missing two rings, slides across the rough sheet. His face smiles a very little at the fact they actually pulled the coverlet down. Another hand, strong enough to change items from molecules into atoms, brushes so softly toward that face. The hand slides down the cheek, never catching on stubble, and down a throat. The throat pushes toward the hand, always trusting, no fear. Can take anything that body would give. 

The hand stops as the heart stutters at the recognition of surrender and acceptance. Eyes clench close and the hand squeezes. So much potential. The throat again pushes toward the hand until Lex's body follows. The hand shifts to a hip as Lex maneuvers knees over hot skin to move onto Clark's lap. The breathing is again loud as each tries to ignore the intensity of their beating hearts. 

Cock to cock, chest to chest, skin to skin. Lex moves, rubbing hard on steel, smooth on slick and it's so warm and so right. Lex bends his head and tickles his scalp on that broad chest. Then raises up and pulls Clark's face into his chest as he snakes a hand down and squeezes them together. Liquid heat and wet and sliding so easy now. Clark's licking stripes on his chest and maybe it's in the shape of a letter. Another smile threatens until he moves his fingers over the two heads and twists down the thick shafts. Then nothing but groans and softer breaths and suddenly Clark's mouth is on his. 

Clark's tongue in his mouth. No choice but to suck and lick. He moves back a little and pulls that bottom lip into his mouth as the noises become more desperate. He likes that, wants more, amazing how Clark can still be so loud with half his mouth inside Lex. Tongue, teeth, lips all moving, all insistent, no give except for the moans, want it, like it, take it, give it. Always moving against each other -- pushing , thighs tightening, legs wrapped completely now, lovely lovely pressure. More. 

Another hand joins his in the twisting and squeezing and it's almost too tight. They're moving as one, fucking the hot slick skin of their fists. It's dirty there's nothing like romance left but it's here and it's now. Clark's using his strength for the good as he bucks his hips up and up lifting and lowering them through into their slick hands. He's close and the rhythm is erratic but _fuck_ and _damn_ and Lex arches and the hands don't stop. Lex bites hard on the skin just below Clark's ear and his body stiffens as he comes, and he can't stop thrusting and squeezing until Clark, chanting "Lex" like profanity, shakes and shudders and finally stills, open-mouthed, sucking over a nipple. 

Lex, before thought, obeys his body and drops his face into Clark's hair and it's still home. He kisses and teases with his nose as he can feel Clark slowly soothing his nipple and chest with slow deliberate licks. He gets his hands into the hair and pulls Clark up for a kiss. It's slow and lazy and both of them know that, still, thinking, hasn't begun. 

After the kiss and one more slide of careful, possessive hands over skin, brain function does intrude. Lex climbs off and Clark prepares himself to be use the most strength he has all day. He doesn't speak. Lex doesn't reply. 

Somehow they both get clean and the room always looks like this, not inhabited or so over-inhabited that nothing ever changes, randomness like security. 

Tonight Lex leaves first, not trusting himself not to react at seeing exactly how quickly Clark would vanish. Clark sits on the bed and listens to the door close, the car door open, the man drive off. He opens his hand and looks at the soap he palmed after Lex's shower. It's not much but he knows exactly what Lex smells like right this moment. 

It'll last through patrol. Then he'll wonder. 


End file.
